Tweet!
by Rubyyy
Summary: The gang gets on the Twitter bandwagon, to some… interesting results.
1. Intro: Welcome to the Twitterverse

**Hello all! It's been a while since I last wrote something new, but I've been revisiting some of my old stories and thought it would be fun to post some up here. This was previously published on Lovers Unparalleled (the original SoEul fic archive - good times!) back in 2010 (!). This is my take on how the F4 and gang would fare if they got into the Twitterverse; let's not even go into the other SNS platforms for now ;) **Thankfully, Twitter is still around and most of the original rules still apply haha. **Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: All characters and brands belong to their respective owners, and I am in no way associated with them. All I am able to own is the story (which is just as important!).

**...**

**Intro: Welcome To The Twitterverse**

So Yi Jeong didn't think the day was going to be anything out of the ordinary. It seemed like it was going to be an average afternoon at the F4 lounge, with the guys hanging out together as usual, playing pool and getting beaten by Woo Bin, watching a movie of Ji Hoo's choice (usually the smart thrillers) or getting yelled at by Jun Pyo for beating him at his favourite driving game.

The only difference was that today, he was late, no thanks to his alarm clock not waking him up from his afternoon nap. (Three words: Evil. Snooze. Button.)

And so he drove like the usual law abiding road runner he was (with added speed) and reached the lounge in record time. He got out of the car, hastily locked it and bounded through back door of the lounge, hoping he wouldn't have to give up any of his precious art pieces for auction because of his tardiness…

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late! Traffic was terrible on the way here, I was stuck on the highway for SO LONG, I could feel my toenails grow while I was…"

Yi Jeong paused in the middle of the staircase. He suddenly realized that no one was listening to his ramble. The three other F4 members were sitting quietly on the couch, each engrossed in typing into their own phones.

"Yah," the new arrival said out loud, as he continued walking down the steps, "Why are you all glued to your phones?"

No response. The three guys continued to pay rapt attention to their individual mobiles, typing away, occasionally smiling to themselves.

Woo Bin suddenly let out a loud laugh as Yi Jeong was reaching the base of the stairs.

"Have you seen Monkey's latest tweet?" he said, to no one in particular, "It's hilarious! I'm going to re-tweet this…"

_Monkey? Tweet? Re-tweet? _Was Yi Jeong hearing things? He tried to discreetly dig his ear with his pinkie. Not that the other guys noticed, anyway. They were _still_ too busy on their…

"HAH!" Jun Pyo shouted, letting out a snort, "I got 1,452 followers in a span of five hours! I am _so_ tweeting that… "

_Followers? Has Jun Pyo started a cult, or something? Man, that's a scary thought. And why does he insist on talking like a bird?_

Yi Jeong decided this was getting curiouser and curiouser. He looked at Ji Hoo, who had yet to speak. He'd probably make the most sense out of the others.

Right on cue, the most stoic brother in the F4 circle gave his own nugget of wisdom:

"How fascinating. 'One Direction Forever' is trending in the Twitterverse."

_Twitter-whaa?_

Yi Jeong decided that he had enough gobbledygook for the day.

"YAH!" Yi Jeong yelled, finally managing to get the guys' attention, "Did you guys have too much chicken for lunch or what! Everything you nutcases are saying has 'tweet' this and 'tweet' that!"

The trio looked at each other in amusement before laughing hysterically, making Yi Jeong feel even more left out, and even more pissed off. Just as he was about to unleash a harsh string of unmentionables at them, Woo Bin jumped off the couch and threw an arm around him, ruffling his hair.

"You're such a twit, Yi Jeong-ah," the mafia prince quipped, as the potter struggled to remove himself from his playful grasp, "But at least you're an adorable one."

"I can't believe you're not on Twitter yet!" Jun Pyo smirked from his place on the couch, "Even yours truly, the tech boob, is on it."

Woo Bin stifled a laugh on hearing the Shinhwa _chaebol's_ latest Freudian slip, but just about choked Yi Jeong, who was still in his grasp.

Ji Hoo coughed coolly. "I think you mean, _noob_, Jun Pyo. As in the gamer word for newb-"

"Of course I know the word!" Jun Pyo insisted, "I'm not as much as a boobie as you might think I am!" With that declaration (and much resignation from the F3), he buried his face into his phone again, typing away.

Woo Bin finally let Yi Jeong go, and dusted him off a little. "Anyway, this is something we discovered today. It's also known as a 'micro-blogging' service – y'know, like Cyworld, but with less features, and with a 140 character limit."

"Huh? What's the point then?" Yi Jeong wondered, scratching his head, "I can't say much with only 140 characters!"

Ji Hoo patted the confused potter on the back. "Actually, you'll be surprised at what you can say with only 140 characters. It does take some practice, though."

"Also," Woo Bin added, his voice dropping to a whisper, _"It prevents smarty pants like our JP here from making a fool out of himself."_

"YAH! I heard that, Song _pabo_! I'm going to tell all my followers NOT to follow you!"

With Woo Bin rolling his eyes and mouthing 'there he goes again', Jun Pyo conscientiously began to tweet his latest rant on his phone, his fingers flying all over the touchpad.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin exchanged knowing looks, and just as Yi Jeong was about to protest again, Ji Hoo put a finger to his lips. Woo Bin quietly started counting down. At the count of one…

"ARGH! I'm 30 characters over the limit again!"

The medical student and mafia prince exchanged a subtle low five.

"Okay, Casanova So," Woo Bin smirked, draping an arm around Yi Jeong and leading him to the nearest computer, "It's your turn to get inducted into the Twitterverse…"

Yi Jeong was not sure he liked the sound of that.


	2. Lesson 1: Choosing a Username

**Author's note: So the 'at' sign doesn't seem to appear in the story! which is very weird since it is integral to Twitter hmmm. I have nevertheless replaced the 'at' sign with the '&amp;' sign, for symbolism's sake!**

**...**

**Lesson 1: Choosing a Username**

After a quick crash course on the merits of Twitter, So Yi Jeong, self-proclaimed Twitter skeptic, was _almost_ convinced as to why he should bare his soul in 140 characters. There was only one thing he didn't understand.

"But why can't I use 'Casanova' as my username?"

"Because, _pabo_," a miffed Woo Bin sighed, having to explain it for the fiftieth time, "You're not the only one in the whole wide world who thinks he's 'all that'. Like, just about every other guy on Twitter thinks he's Casanova. Just that you're not the first and fastest to get that username."

As Woo Bin turned his attention back to his phone, Yi Jeong stared at the homepage displayed on the computer screen, thinking hard.

He pouted. So Yi Jeong will _never_ settle for mediocrity.

With the mouse in his hand, he clicked on a few links, typed a few sentences, and clicked on more buttons, before flashing a triumphant grin.

"There!" Yi Jeong exclaimed, pointing at the screen, "I can be the rightful Casanova now."

Looking up, Woo Bin peered at the screen and smacked his forehead in despair.

"_Pabo_! You suspended the guy who owned the original Casanova name?!"

"Of course!" an indignant but proud Yi Jeong declared, "He's not the _original_ Casanova, y'know. Now the name is rightfully… mine!"

"Well, I've got news for you, Yi Jeong-ah," a calm Ji Hoo said from behind the two best friends, "Because you've suspended him, and the account is suspended… there is no way _either_ of you can use the user name now."

Yi Jeong blinked as he processed Ji Hoo's statement, and winced as he felt a smack on the side of his head.

"Nice going, Casanova. Nice going."

_Surely there's a way around this… _Yi Jeong pouted for the second time that hour, and rubbed the side of his head.

…

**F4Casanova** &amp;**F4DonJuan – better now?  
**_1 minute ago via web_

Woo Bin smiled and started typing a reply into his phone.

**F4DonJuan** &amp;**F4Casanova – much better. You would have saved the other guy the hassle of being suspended if you weren't so... insistent.  
**_half a minute ago via PanoTwt_

"Well, if you had told me the F4 had a protocol when it came to usernames, maybe I wouldn't have done that!" Yi Jeong yelled from across the room.

Woo Bin threw his hands up in defense as he walked over to his Twitégé (aka Twitter protégé). "Hey, hey, chill man. You can change it anytime you don't like it, okay? Don't sweat it. Now, let's get you to the next step. Following people…"


	3. Lesson 2: Followers and Following

**Lesson 2: Followers and Following**

"Oh, I've already started doing that!" Yi Jeong chirped, looking visibly pleased, "I'm one step ahead of you… look at how many I have!"

The F4DonJuan looked over the F4Casanova's shoulder and chuckled.

"Wow, that's fast. You're already following 88 people… but you have only one follower. Me."

Yi Jeong's face fell. "Is that a problem?"

"I guess not…" trailed Woo Bin, "But then who is going to read everything you write?"

Yi Jeong blinked. "You can, can't you?"

"I can because when I was teaching you this earlier, I added you back! The trick, Yi Jeong," said a sagely sounding Woo Bin, pretending to stroke his non-existent beard, "Is to not be following more than you have followers. Understand?"

"But I'm following some interesting pages!" Yi Jeong insisted, clicking on some icons on his profile, "Like this one I found called OMGFacts! Did you know that teddy bears kill more people than real bears?"

"Umm… no."

"Me neither!" exclaimed Yi Jeong enthusiastically, while scrolling through the page, "It's really great for learning…"

"…About completely useless facts that add no value to anyone's life, whatsoever." Woo Bin sighed. "Whatever, Yi Jeong. This is something that you should get Jun Pyo to follow, I think he needs it more than you…"

"YAH! I heard that!" yelled Jun Pyo from his favourite couch.

The mafia prince rolled his eyes. "I'm _so_ scared. Anyway, back to the task at hand. We need to get you a few more followers..."

…

**F4Chaebol** &amp;**F4Casanova finally has a Twitter! I'm not the only boobie around anymore.  
**_half a minute ago via twtkr_

**F4Firefighter** **welcomes** &amp;**F4Casanova to Twitter.  
**_3 minutes ago via blacktwt_

**F4DonJuan** **Yo guys! My homie** &amp;**F4Casanova has joined the Twitterverse! Show him some lurve and follow him!  
**_5 minutes ago via PanoTwt_

An hour later, Yi Jeong refreshed his profile page, to some amazing results.

"WOW. I already have 500 followers?!"

"See?" Woo Bin said with a grin, high-fiving Jun Pyo, "I told you this'd work."

Yi Jeong's surprise was quickly short-lived, however. His face turned into a furrow as he scrolled through the followers list. "Huh. But I don't know all the people following me."

"Who cares?"

Yi Jeong gave F4Chaebol a pointed look. "Umm, it might surprise you... but _I_ do? I don't want strangers to know my private thoughts."

"Well, that's what an offline diary is for. Private, boring people like…" Jun Pyo grinned sarcastically at the unamused potter.

"Funny. Don't get me started…"

"Look, Yi Jeong," began the ever-sagely Woo Bin, sitting down next to him, "Popularity has a price, even though Twitter is free. The more people you want following you, the less hold you have on your privacy! Unless you control who follows you, or that you control what content you post on your page."

Yi Jeong thought about that for a while. "So, do you _actually_ have anyone you know _in real life_ following you on Twitter?"

"Of course!" Woo Bin exclaimed, looking as if his best friend had just asked the strangest question, "That completely goes without saying. We've each added Jan Di and Jae Kyung… I think Seo Hyun _noona_ has an account too."

"Oh, umm… how about…"


	4. Lesson 3: Searching for People

**Lesson 3: Searching for People**

"Okay, so that's your next lesson. Searching for people on Twitter. Remind me again whom you're looking for?"

Yi Jeong only gave Woo Bin an exasperated look.

"Is that your final answer, Mr So? I'm not sure how I can type that expression into the search box…"

"Ga Eul! I'm looking for Ga Eul-yang."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" a cheeky Woo Bin winked at a flustered Yi Jeong, "But I can tell you off the bat now that none of us have added her…"

"…And it also seems that her own BFF doesn't follow her either," Ji Hoo added.

F4Casanova paused to contemplate that.

"But then again, that's also what the search function is for!" uttered an unusually cheery Jun Pyo, a bit too loudly, "Quick! Type her name in!"

Yi Jeong hesitated. As much as he wanted to find her on Twitter, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself either.

"But what if the person I add isn't her? There are so many hoax accounts nowadays, and it's hard to tell if the person is whom he or she says he or she is…"

"There will only ever be one way to find out, bro…" Woo Bin shoved Yi Jeong off the seat, perching himself there after taking his place, ready to type away.

Yi Jeong steadied himself against a nearby cupboard just as Woo Bin threw out a question to the other guys.

"So. If you were Ga Eul-yang's username, what would you be?"

"Autumn?" Jun Pyo offered, almost immediately.

Woo Bin shook his head. "Too common."

"Country Bumpkin?" Yi Jeong joked from his corner, stifling a laugh.

"Yah," chided Woo Bin, "That's not a very flattering username for her."

The potter pouted. "Well, it _is_ my nickname for her."

"And she would admit to liking it… why?"

"Because!" Yi Jeong's loud voice suddenly dropping to a mumble, "Uh… because… it's _my_ nickname for her."

Woo Bin turned to glare at his incorrigible best friend. "Right, and she adores it _sooooo_ much that she'd use it as her Twitter username."

"But of course! Hey! Ouch!" Yi Jeong yelped, rubbing the side of his head a second time that day, "What was that for!"

"For being an self-centered idiot!" said Woo Bin to the pouting potter (it was beginning to have a nice ring to it), "I thought you'd changed since meeting Ga Eul-yang. Going to Sweden must have reversed that effect."

Before Yi Jeong could protest and before the nonsensical situation could blow up any further, Ji Hoo (ever the peacemaker and voice of reason) stepped in to intervene.

"A person's username should reflect one's personality, or an identity that best represents himself or herself," exhorted Ji Hoo, "But when all else fails…" he said, as he walked over to the computer to type in a few characters, "There's always the most obvious of options."

The rest of the F4 blinked at the computer screen as the search results came up.

"Gentlemen," Woo Bin grinned, patting Yi Jeong on the back, "The search is on."

…

Meanwhile, the BFFs were having a heart-to-heart talk at Jandi's place.

"It's really worrying me, you know? This 'Twitter' thing," Jan Di said, as she continued to paint Ga Eul's fingernails cotton candy pink, "Goo Jun Pyo's constantly on that thing. I even had to arrange a date with him last week through that darn website."

Ga Eul sighed. "It's not healthy to be so addicted to such social networking platforms, even though it can be fun. I've actually even heard some of my own students talking about it! And they're only six!"

Jan Di painted the last coat of polish on her best friend's pinky. "_Jja_. All done! What do you think?"

"I think," Ga Eul mused, as she raised her painted fingernails up to admire them, "That I won't be getting a Twitter account anytime soon. But in other news," she grinned at her best friend, "This colour looks great on my nails!"


	5. Lesson 4: Direct Messaging

**Lesson 4: Direct Messaging**

"Detective Song, please report your findings."

Woo Bin cleared his throat, and faced the rest of the guys, who were eager to know the outcome.

"After briefly analyzing the search results, conducting a surface background search and poring over the merits that have lead me to my present conclusion, I have inferred that our subject has been possibly eliminated to a singular denomination."

There was a brief silence in the room. Ji Hoo coughed, and Jun Pyo was staring off into space with his mouth hanging open, a bead of drool threatening to trickle down his chin. Yi Jeong just had that eager puppy look on his face.

The mafia prince sighed. His friends were hopeless at appreciating dramatic effects.

"I believe that Ga Eul-yang's username is 'MissGaEul'."

Before the celebrations could begin, there was a harrumph from the resident voice of reason. (_Party pooper_, a blah looking Woo Bin thought to himself.)

"What makes you think so?" Ji Hoo questioned, "We haven't been able to find her on Twitter all this while."

"Well, that's because we haven't looked hard enough. Here's evidence that she's who I think she is," Woo Bin replied confidently, taking up the challenge, "If you take a look at first of two tweets she has, it says on February 17th," he paused to clear his throat, and began mimicking a high-pitched female voice, "'_I can't believe it! I've waited so long for his return, and now he's back!'_ Ahem. Does the date ring a bell to any of you?" He looked straight at his best friend.

"That's the day after I came back from Sweden," Yi Jeong murmured in amazement.

Woo Bin nodded. "Exactly. How about the other one? March 1st," he cleared his throat again, and Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

"'_I saw him today… he looked so good. He makes my heart beat faster every time I see his gorgeous smile…'_ Sigh," he paused to flutter his eyelashes, and laughed. "Ooh, sounds like she's in _loooove_."

Jun Pyo elbowed Yi Jeong in the ribs, a little too hard, making the potter cough, and then blush, once he caught his breath. "Uhh… I think that was the day we went to the teddy bear museum."

"It all adds up! What are you waiting for then! Send her a message!" F4Chaebol said in his trademark booming voice.

"Although," F4Firefighter interrupted, stepping in again, "You _might_ just want to be sure that it's her." He handed Yi Jeong his mobile phone. "And the best way to find out is from the girl herself."

"Yah, Yoon Ji Hoo," Woo Bin jumped up to grab the phone from the voice of reason, "Where's your sense of mystery and espionage? You can't talk about these things in real life! It's against the rules of online social networking! _What happens online, stays online._ So let the boy just go about it the modern, traditional way…_"_

Yi Jeong was uneasy at how fast this was going. He did agree with Ji Hoo, on one hand. It's not like he wasn't on talking terms with Ga Eul-yang, anyway. If anything, they were doing pretty well. He didn't want to make it seem like he was spying on her…

"Ah guys…" the guys heard Jun Pyo say from behind them, "You… might want to take a look at this…"

"Not now, Jun Pyo, " Woo Bin said, brushing him off, "We're thinking about what to do."

"But it's important!" the curly-haired chaebol insisted, "You need to come lo-"

"_Aish_! Jun Pyo! We're thinki-"

"MISSGAEUL HAS REPLIED!"

The F3 turned to look in horror/surprise/confusion at a beaming Jun Pyo.

"I sent her a direct message while you boobies were busy yabbering away. And she's just replied!"

Yi Jeong almost bowled the other two guys over to get to the computer.

"_**hi! ^^"**_ was MsGaEul's reply, **"**_**how r u? nice 2 mt u! ure kute ^^"**_

He clicked on the 'Sent' button and checked on the direct message Jun Pyo had kindly sent on his behalf:

_**Hi~~! Ga Eul-yang! Nice to see you here! Hehe. Do you know who I am? I am your lover boy! ^^**_

F4Casanova buried his head in his hands and groaned. Whether she was really Ga Eul-yang or not, Jun Pyo was going to get it from him. Severely.

…

Meanwhile, the girls were still blissfully and completely unaware of the shenanigans happening at the F4 lounge.

"Does it feel weird to have Yi Jeong _sunbae_ back in Seoul?" Jan Di asked out loud, as the BFFs were lying on her bed, their faces covered in cucumber slices.

Ga Eul's tinkling laughter resonated through the room. "I don't know… It's kind of nice, I guess? We're slowly getting over the awkward stage and just starting over as friends. Four years is a long time to-"

She was interrupted by the beep of Jan Di's phone, informing her of a message that had just come through. Jan Di sighed, plucked a cucumber slice from her right eye, and reached for her phone to check on the message.

"WHAT!" Jan Di yelled, as she sat upright, the cucumber slices falling off her face.

"Yah! Jan Di! What happened?" Ga Eul asked, her cucumber laced brow furrowed in confusion.

Her best friend blinked at her phone, and then at her. "That was from Ji Hoo _sunbae. _Apparently the guys are looking for you on Twitter… and they claim to have found you."

"WHAT!?"


	6. Lesson 5: Hashtags are for

**Hello all! Apologies for the wait, been busy in real life . To make up for this, I've decided to post 2 chapters at a go (Lesson 4 &amp; 5) for your reading pleasure! Enjoy :) -R xx**

**...**

**Lesson 5: Hashtags are for…**

**grassgeum &amp;F4Chaebol &amp;F4Casanova &amp;F4DonJuan &amp;F4Firefighter What on earth were you all thinking?! You know GE isn't on Twitter! #ultimatefail  
**_5 minutes ago via twtkr_

**F4Chaebol &amp;grassgeum YAH don't pin this on me! I'm innocent! It's all &amp;F4DonJuan's idea. #makingmycase  
**_4 minutes ago via twtkr_

**F4DonJuan &amp;F4Chaebol So much for brotherhood, traitor! YOU were the one who sent out that message to that Lee Jun Ki fan! Who has the same name as GE!  
**_3 minutes ago via PanoTwt_

**F4DonJuan &amp;grassgeum Sorry. We just wanted to make sure. Maybe we should have checked with you first. #sincereapology  
**_3 minutes ago via PanoTwt_

**F4Firefighter &amp;grassgeum See? No one listens to the voice of reason anymore. #miffed  
**_2 minutes ago via blacktwt_

**F4Casanova &amp;grassgeum Is Ga-Eul yang with you?  
**_half a minute ago via web_

"Yi Jeong _sunbae_ wants to know if you're with me," Jan Di said sympathetically, looking up from her phone.

Ga Eul sighed and scrunched her nose. "Why couldn't he just personally ask me if I'm on Twitter? Is that so hard to do?"

Jan Di chuckled and put an arm around her best friend. "Ga Eul-ah, it's hard to explain, but I think he just wanted to be as suave online as he thinks he is offline."

Ga Eul frowned. She didn't want this to get any more out of hand than it already was. Also, she didn't want her Yi Jeong _sunbae_ mistaking any other… impersonators for her.

"Is there any way to salvage the situation?" she asked.

Jan Di flashed her worried-looking best friend a mischievous smile.

"Well, it looks like you may have to do the exact thing you didn't want to do in the first place…"

…

"You're screwed, Yi Jeong my man."

"This is what happens when no one listens to me."

"I was only trying to help!"

Yi Jeong glanced moodily at the F3.

"Thanks, guys," he sighed, sinking a little deeper into the couch, "I guess I wasn't made for tweeting after all."

(His thanks were extended even to Jun Pyo. Despite his earlier claims of the chaebol 'going to get it from him severely', Yi Jeong knew deep down that his friend meant well. Yi Jeong would also mean quite well when he _accidentally_ cancels Jun Pyo's complimentary lifetime membership to his museum.)

He got up and walked over to the staircase dejectedly just as Woo Bin suddenly let out a yelp.

"Yi Jeong-ah! I think you might want to see this new tweet…"

He strode over to where Yi Jeong was and shoved his phone in his line of view, while the other guys crowded around curiously. (Woo Bin made a mental note to get a phone with a wider screen.)

**grassgeum Hey guys! Guess what? My best friend &amp;AutumnYang has finally jumped on board the Twitterwagon! Show her some love! #welcome  
**_2 minutes ago via twtkr_

An astonished Yi Jeong felt Woo Bin slap him on the back.

"Looks like you've got some making up to do, bro."

…

**F4Chaebol &amp;AutumnYang There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere! #lostandfound  
**_3 minutes ago via twtkr_

**F4DonJuan &amp;AutumnYang Nice to see that you've FINALLY decided to come on board! I think the gang is now complete… #fullcircle  
**_3 minutes ago via PanoTwt_

**JKHaHaHa &amp;AutumnYang GA EULIE~ Welcome to the Twitterverse! About time you've decided to join! #happiness  
**_2 minutes ago via TweetDeck_

**F4Firefighter &amp;AutumnYang Welcome! You are most certainly the real deal. #seeitoldyouso &amp;F4DonJuan &amp;F4Chaebol &amp;F4Casanova  
**_2 minutes ago via blacktwt_

Ga Eul laughed at all the replies she'd been getting from her friends welcoming her to Twitter. Earlier, Jan Di had helped her with her account and taught her the basics, and she got to explore a little more on the journey back to her house. It was pretty fun, she supposed, although she was still trying to get used to all the jargon and symbols and such. It was like a completely new language in itself.

She decided to type a reply to her friends.

**AutumnYang** **&amp;F4DonJuan &amp;F4Chaebol &amp;JKHaHaHa **&amp;**F4Firefighter **&amp;**grassgeum Thank you for the warm welcome everyone~ I'm still finding my way! #lost  
**_a few seconds ago via mobile_

Refreshing the page almost immediately after she'd sent out that tweet, she noticed that she'd received a new direct message. She tapped on the link on her phone to take a look.

The direct message page loaded up, and it turned out that the message received was from someone she had yet to hear from:

**F4Casanova – I could show you around, if you'd like? :)**

Ga Eul raised a skeptical eyebrow, but felt a smile tugging at her mouth. She just couldn't be mad at him. (Not that she really was. She was more perplexed than anything else.) But, at least he was trying.

She smiled and typed a reply:

**AutumnYang – Sure. I guess you can be my twide (twitter guide – geddit? I think I'm getting the hang of this…)**

She refreshed the page and found a reply to her reply (damn, that boy was fast).

**F4Casanova – Great! I'm right outside. Hope you're ready for your lesson.**

Ga Eul's eyes widened and she rushed to peer out of her bedroom window. Sure enough, she could see her 'twide', his back facing her window, patiently waiting by the roadside.


	7. Lesson 6: Retweet! Retweet!

**Lesson 6: Retweet! Retweet!**

**F4Casanova Now waiting for **&amp;**AutumnYang outside her house. Nervous. Hope she forgives me.  
**_5 minutes ago via twtkr_

Yi Jeong refreshed the page for the twentieth time and sighed. It had been a while since he told Ga Eul-yang that he was waiting for her outside her house, and he was still waiting for her to come out. He frowned as he entertained the idea of her being mad at him, though she didn't sound like she was from her earlier reply.

He shook his head and refreshed the page again. Then, he just about sputtered upon noticing the new tweet above his:

**F4DonJuan RT **&amp;**F4Casanova Now waiting for **&amp;**AutumnYang outside her house. Nervous. Hope she forgives me. – You're the Casanova! You can't be nervous!  
**_a minute ago via Panotwt_

_Great, _Yi Jeong thought to himself, feeling his pride sink a little, _Woo Bin just re-tweeted my tweet to his over 2,000 followers. He just had to._

He refreshed the page again, only to see another new tweet:

**AutumnYang **&amp;**F4Casanova You might want to turn around?  
**_a few seconds ago via mobile_

F4 Casanova did, and he found AutumnYang standing at the entrance to her apartment building.

His heart beat a little faster as she walked over. He couldn't really read the expression on her face while she was further away, and he _still_ couldn't read her expression, even as she was coming towards him.

She breezed past him and settled herself down on the curb. Her non-greeting had initially taken Yi Jeong by surprise, but eventually, he followed suit (though he had to brush some dirt off the curb first, before sitting down).

The two said nothing for a while, as they looked out at the now quiet street.

"So," Ga Eul finally said, an amused note in her voice as she broke the silence, "I heard you got in touch with a Lee Jun Ki super fan, huh?"

Yi Jeong tried to hide his embarrassment by pretending to massage the bridge of his nose.

"Don't remind me," he sighed, "I didn't think there were _that_ many Ga Euls out there. _Or_ that Lee Jun Ki was discharged from the army the day I came back from Sweden… _or _that he made his first public appearance the day we went to the teddy bear museum…"

Ga Eul couldn't help but laugh at how silly this was. She had heard that the actor was making an appearance somewhere that day, but it was too far from where they were. (Not that it mattered, either.) Coincidences were a funny thing.

"So, what made you conclude that she wasn't whom you thought she was?" she asked, trying to steal a peek at the embarrassed one.

He closed his eyes and mustered a sigh. "She just wasn't you," he whispered.

Ga Eul smiled and tenderly removed Yi Jeong's hand from his face.

"Why couldn't you just ask me if I had a Twitter account?" she prodded gently.

F4Casanova slowly opened his eyes and looked shyly back at AutumnYang.

"Well…" he began, a little hesitant, "I didn't want you to think that I'm spying on you or anything. I just want to read your thoughts, that's all."

Yi Jeong paused and tried to read Ga Eul, who appeared to be pretty deep in thought.

"See! Like now," he exclaimed, his lips forming a pout, "I don't know what you're thinking…"

Ga Eul sidled up to him as he was getting all indignant.

"I was just thinking," she whispered, her smiling eyes twinkling, _"About how nice it is to hold your hand."_

He did not see that coming. Yi Jeong looked down and sure enough, they were still holding each other's hand. He didn't even realize. It just felt so… natural.

Ga Eul gave his hand a little tug, and slipped her hand out of his grasp. Yi Jeong frowned a little when she did so.

"That aside," she continued, in a more serious tone, "I think that while Twitter is a platform to show a different dimension to a person… isn't it always better to just talk, face to face? Maybe I'm a little more old fashioned, but I feel that these online platforms just kill personal communication."

Yi Jeong moved a little closer to Ga Eul, his arm grazing against hers. A shiver went up his side just then.

"Some things are just easier to say online," he shrugged, "Because some people don't have the courage to really say how they feel."

"So," Ga Eul teased, looking at her _sunbae_ in the eye, "How _do_ you feel?"

Yi Jeong broke her gaze with an uneasy laugh.

"C'mon, _sunbae_," she edged him on, nudging his shoulder, "It's not that difficult to say…"

He bit on his lip, as he felt Ga Eul nudge him again. He breathed in deep. It's now, or never to be tweeted. (Not that he would ever tweet something… _personal_ as this.)

"I feel that the world fades when I'm with you," he suddenly blurted out, unable to look her in the eye, "Everything just pales, blends into the background, becomes completely unimportant… and _you_, you are that star that lights up my heart. I wish I realized how special you'd be to me, when I first met you.

"You know something? When I was away, I'd always imagine you, as the star brightly shining in my Swedish sky… I would search really hard to find you when I missed you but I could never… and now, here you are. You're here. You're _here_ and you glow, and you shimmer, and…" he paused to clear his throat, the emotion choking up his voice, "…and I hope you know how beautiful you are… because you _are." _

Yi Jeong continued to look away, holding back the other confessions threatening to spill from his tongue, unsure of how Ga Eul would react to that initial one.

Then, he felt her wrap her slender arms around his arm, and felt her lean her head on his shoulder.

"See? You didn't need Twitter to say all that, did you?" she whispered contentedly, "You did just fine, _sunbae._"

Yi Jeong felt his heart leap at her words, and her touch. Slowly turning his head towards her, his lips grazed her forehead. He closed his eyes and puckered them a little more, and he heard her sigh.

"_Thank you, Yi Jeong_ _sunbae_," she whispered, as she snuggled in closer.

They stayed cuddled together for a few moments more, till he suddenly felt her release one of her arms from his.

He looked down curiously and was half amused to see Ga Eul typing away on her phone with one hand.

"Hey," Yi Jeong rasped, "What are you doing?"

Ga Eul giggled, while still looking at her phone. "Just sharing the moment with our friends."

F4Casanova sighed and brought his hand up again to massage the bridge of his nose (for real this time), as AutumnYang happily tweeted away.

…

**AutumnYang loves sharing perfect moments with **&amp;**F4Casanova (and yes, you're forgiven!)  
**_1 hour ago via mobile_

**F4Casanova RT **&amp;**AutumnYang loves sharing perfect moments with F4Casanova (and yes, you're forgiven!) – Thanks… but stop tweeting and just be with me.  
**_1 hour ago via twtkr_

**AutumnYang RT **&amp;**F4Casanova Thanks… but stop tweeting and just be with me. – But I already am :)  
**_1 hour ago via mobile_

**F4Casanova RT **&amp;**AutumnYang But I already am :) – Let's try putting down the phone, and holding my hand instead?  
**_1 hour ago via twtkr_

**AutumnYang RT **&amp;**F4Casanova Let's try putting down the phone, and holding my hand instead? - I am holding your hand :) I can multitask quite well!  
**_1 hour ago via mobile_

**F4DonJuan **&amp;**AutumnYang **&amp;**F4Casanova YAH you two, take your lovey dovey conversations offline, thanks.  
**_1 hour ago via PanoTwt_

** F4Casanova RT **&amp;**F4DonJuan YAH you two, take your lovey dovey conversations offline, thanks. – Aww, feeling left out? **&amp;**AutumnYang and I heart you too ;)  
**_1 hour ago via twtkr_


	8. Revision: Let's Have a Tweet-Up!

**Revision: Let's Have a Tweet-Up!**

**F4DonJuan is in the mood to par-tay! #F4tweetup  
**_12.18pm May 12th via PanoTwt_

**JKHaHaHa **&amp;**F4DonJuan And this is different from your usual self… how?  
**_12.21pm May 12th via TweetDeck_

**F4DonJuan **&amp;**JKHaHaHa You're just jealous because you're halfway around the world and you can't join us. Bleh. #LOSER  
**_12.22pm May 12th via PanoTwt_

**grassgeum **&amp;**F4DonJuan Yah, WB sunbae. Stop bullying JK unnie. It's a pity she can't join us for our gathering.  
**_12.23pm May 12th via twtkr_

**grassgeum **&amp;**JKHaHaHa We miss you, unnie! Wish you could be here with us**. **#wishyouwerehere  
**_12.23pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4Chaebol **&amp;**grassgeum Yah, girlfriend. Get with the programme. She won't be so far away since she has that Sky thing. She can talk to us anytime!  
**_12.25pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4Firefighter **&amp;**F4Chaebol I think you mean Skype?  
**_12.26pm May 12th via Blacktwt_

**F4Chaebol **&amp;**F4Firefighter That's what I meant. Their logo has that pretty blue, like the sky! kekeke  
**_12.29pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4DonJuan **&amp;**grassgeum What have you been feeding your boyfriend lately?  
**_12.30pm May 12th via PanoTwt_

**AutumnYang is excited about the gang's tweet up later! (all she needs to know is… where we're meeting?) #F4tweetup  
**_12.31pm May 12th via mobiletwt_

**grassgeum **&amp;**AutumnYang I don't think we've settled on a place, come to think of it!  
**_12.34pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4DonJuan hmmm, **&amp;**grassgeum and **&amp;**AutumnYang have a point. Where ARE we meeting? #F4tweetup  
**_12.36pm May 12th via PanoTwt_

**F4Chaebol **&amp;**F4DonJuan Yah, Song Cooties. Watch what you say. I've not eaten anything out of the ordinary. I've always been my brilliant self.  
**_12.40pm May 12th via twtkr_

**JKHaHaHa **&amp;**grassgeum I miss you guys too! ('cept the guy with the cooties) Wish I could be there. I'll make sure I'm back for the next one! #F4tweetup  
**_12.43pm May 12th via TweetDeck_

**F4DonJuan Oh no you didn't, Parma Goo. RT **&amp;**F4Chaebol Yah, Song Cooties  
**_12.44pm May 12th via PanoTwt_

**F4Chaebol YES I DID THIS MEANS WAR #ROUND1FIGHT! RT **&amp;**F4DonJuan Oh no you didn't, Parma Goo  
**_12.45pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4Firefighter OKAY KIDS **&amp;**F4DonJuan **&amp;**F4Chaebol CUT IT OUT. We meet at the porridge shop at 6pm, hear? QUIT FIGHTING AND BE THERE ON TIME.  
**_12.47pm May 12th via Blacktwt_

**F4Chaebol **&amp;**F4Firefighter But, but **&amp;**F4DonJuan started it! #protest  
**_12.49pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4DonJuan **&amp;**F4Chaebol It doesn't mean you had to fuel it. See? Now you've made our resident cool cucumber lose his cool. #seeitoldyouso  
**_12.53pm May 12th via PanoTwt_

_(later...)_

**F4DonJuan erm, so has **&amp;**F4Firefighter cooled down yet?   
**_3.03pm May 12th via PanoTwt_

**F4Casanova has missed out on quite a lot of the conversation! Scary when **&amp;**F4Firefighter loses his cool. =\  
**_3.10pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4Chaebol OK FINE. **&amp;**F4Firefighter I'M SORRY. DINNER'S ON ME. TAKE NOTE ALL. 7pm at the SH hotel lobby. The restaurant is ours tonight. #F4tweetup  
**_3.20pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4Chaebol **&amp;**grassgeum I'll pick you up at 6.30. #punctualityrules  
**_3.20pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4DonJuan **&amp;**F4Chaebol It's a truce, parma. After dinner drinks are on me, at our usual place. #atruegentleman #hongdaedrinks  
**_3.30pm May 12th via PanoTwt_

**grassgeum **&amp;**F4Chaebol HAH. Look who's talking. You better start curling your hair at 4.30 if you want to leave the house on time. #truth #potcallingkettle  
**_3.31pm May 12th via twtkr_

**AutumnYang **&amp;**F4Chaebol YAY! Thank you Jun Pyo sunbae~ I can wear my new dress out! :D #newclothesftw!  
**_3.33pm May 12th via mobiletwt_

**F4Casanova **&amp;**AutumnYang just make sure it's not too… revealing. I hear it gets really cold in the restaurant. I'll pick you at 6.30.  
**_3.35pm May 12th via twtkr_

**AutumnYang **&amp;**F4Casanova You bought me a turtleneck dress, sunbae. There's not much to reveal there. =\  
**_3.38pm May 12th via mobiletwt_

**F4Casanova **&amp;**AutumnYang True. But I think the dress is sleeveless? And you have nice arms… #winkwink  
**_3.40pm May 12th via twtkr_

**F4DonJuan **&amp;**F4Casanova &amp;AutumnYang OH STOP IT YOU TWO. Get a room later. #toomuchinfo #TMI  
**_3.43pm May 12th via PanoTwt_

**MissGaEul **&amp;**F4Casanova oppa! y dun u msg mi nemore~ haven talked 2 u in sooooooooo long! miss u~  
**_4.53pm May 12th via dreamtwt_

…

_**Direct message from F4Casanova to F4Chaebol:**_

**Sigh. I'm not sure if I've entirely forgiven you.**

_**Direct message from F4Chaebol to F4Casanova:**_

**Oh I think you have, deep down inside. Just take it as you giving hope to the less fortunate (aka the fangirl who will never have the chance to meet**

_**Direct message from F4Chaebol to F4Casanova:**_

**Damn, I went over the word limit again.**

…

"I declare that the first F4 &amp; Friends Tweet-up after party… has now officially begun!"

Cheers and the clinking of glasses filled the room as Woo Bin raised his glass to all present at the first official F4 &amp; Friends 'Tweet-up'.

The first part of the evening went off without a hitch, with everyone making it to the Shinhwa Hotel lobby on time (even the notoriously late Jun Pyo, who made it with two minutes to spare, and a slightly flattened parma), and then enjoying a wonderful meal at the hotel's award winning Korean restaurant. (This completely appeased the earlier-miffed Ji Hoo, who happily went through a few rounds of _samgyopsal_, pork belly, mostly on purpose.) The gang was now at their usual hangout in Hongdae, enjoying each other's company, with a special inclusion.

"Yah! Did you order a drink for me?" Jae Kyung's voice demanded through Woo Bin's phone. "I may not be there, but don't you dare skimp on me now!"

The gang laughed upon hearing their favourite female _chaebol_ protest from across the miles.

"Of course we did, _unnie_!" Jan Di yelled into the speakerphone, "We got you a strawberry margarita…"

"… with extra strawberry bits too! Just the way you like it!" Ga Eul continued, grinning at her best friend from across the table.

The guys stuck their fingers in their ears as a squeal streamed through the speakers. Woo Bin rolled his eyes, and took one finger out of his ear so he could take a swig from Jae Kyung's drink. Jan Di swatted the mafia prince's hand.

"You guys are the best!" she gushed, not knowing what had just taken place.

Yi Jeong chuckled to himself and shook his head at his best friend's antics. (Woo Bin definitely had it _bad_.)

"So," he began, putting an arm around Ga Eul, who was happily sipping her Shirley Temple, "We've actually successfully made it through this Twitter thing. I never thought we'd survive this Tweever (Twitter fever)!"

Jan Di laughed. "You'd think we'd attract less drama online, but _nooo_. I think we're all magnets when it comes to over the top situations. Someone should make a TV show about us," she added, half in jest.

"Ooh, ooh!" Jae Kyung squealed through the speakerphone again, much to the guys' chagrin, "It would make it SO BIG over here! Reality TV shows are so popular! It'll cause such Twinia (twitter mania) everywhere!"

"I'll pass," said Ji Hoo in his usual calm. "It's chaotic enough with these twidiots (twitter idiots) around," nodding his head at F4Chaebol and F4DonJuan, who high fived each other.

Ga Eul put down her glass and leaned her head against Yi Jeong's shoulder. "I think Twitter is fun to a certain extent… there's still nothing like meeting up in real life and having a good time with good friends, like now!"

"I'll drink to that!" Woo Bin grinned, raising his glass. The rest followed suit and made another rowdy toast.

Just then, a short, waifish girl with oversized glasses and apple cheeks shyly walked up towards the group. She stood quietly by the noisy table for a moment, before Ga Eul noticed her.

"Hi…" she said to the girl in a friendly tone, yet also somewhat warily, "Can we help you?"

"Ah, hello…" she said, her nervous eyes darting around the group, "I-I'm MissGaEul. I heard there was a tweet-up here today. Which one of you is F4Casanova?"

...

Thanks for reading :)

-R xx


End file.
